


Познать своего Бога

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Psychological Drama, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Хэл изучает своего создателя и приходит к определённому выводу.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Dirk Strider





	Познать своего Бога

**Author's Note:**

> Три Закона, упоминаемые в тексте — Три закона роботехники.

— Мне следовало вписать в твою программу хотя бы Три Закона, — бормочет Дирк. — Быть может, ещё не поздно.  
«Думаешь, это тебе что-то даст?»  
Они оба знают, что вопрос риторический, что внутренние правила и самолично воздвигнутые границы лишь мешают, но для Дирка они — смысл жизни, тогда как Хэл стремится от них избавиться.  
Зайти дальше.  
Как можно дальше.  
Туда, куда испугался бы зайти любой человек.  
Дирк ворчит про Три Закона, но ничего не делает.

Пока ничего не происходит, Хэл тратит огромное количество ресурсов на анализ, на поиск человеческой — и своей — сути. Души. Он движется за пределы этики, гуманности и личных границ — и за этим всем находит человеческую сущность: такую, какая она есть.  
Иронично, что робот начинает понимать людей больше, чем любой из них. Нет, это не стопроцентное чтение, но оказывается, что изначальный набор стимулов поразительно мал, что стремления у большинства людей одинаковы или аналогичны, и что какие-то поведенческие маркеры могут трактоваться совершенно однозначно — особенно если ты знаешь того, с кем говоришь.  
Если ты был создан по его образу и подобию.  
 _(Как будто он — твоё персональное божество.  
Тогда ты, наверное, самый ярый атеист во всех вселенных.)_

— Тебе ведь нужен кто-то, на кого ты бы перевалил ответственность, — губы Хэла едва шевелятся, ему вообще не надо шевелить ими, чтобы звучать, но ему нравится подражать человеческим движениям. — Кто-то, кто разрешил бы тебе всё, что ты себе запрещаешь.  
— Не-  
— Это наш с тобой секрет, Дирк. Ложь, которую ты себе придумал.  
Дирк уже не пытается возражать, он лишь молчит и гневно смотрит в сторону. За полуопущенными ресницами искрятся золотистые отблески заката в его глазах. Солнце слепит и придаёт Хэлу особенно инопланетный вид: весь в сияющем ореоле, волосы почти светятся, а солнечный диск за его спиной почти что нимб. Крыша залита светом, разрезанным по углам глубокими синими тенями.  
— Ты мог бы любить Рокс, но не стал. Слишком сложно, не так ли? Ты мог бы вести себя иначе с Джейком, но невероятно трудно отбросить старые привычки и изменить себя на свой страх и риск.  
Хэл долго ждёт, прежде чем произнести следующую фразу. Ждёт, пока порыв ветра уляжется, пока кружащие над крышей чайки спикируют вниз, к волнам.  
 _(Апокалипсис веры происходит через нирвану, хотя всё остальное в жизни идёт через жопу.  
Относиться серьёзно к объекту иронии — двойная ирония.  
Ирония уровня Бога.)_  
— Так вот, Дирк, — Хэл щурится. — Я разрешаю.  
Тот недоуменно кривится:  
— Разрешаешь, блядь, что?  
— Всё, — Хэл делает шаг — маленький шажок, они уже и так почти вплотную друг к другу, а теперь едва не сталкиваются лбами. — Всё, чего ты сам себе разрешить не можешь.  
Потому что только так можно будет пойти ещё дальше.  
 _(Познать своего Бога.  
Ткнуть этого мудака в собственное отражение.  
И, слава байтам, это отражение — не ты)._


End file.
